


curiousity killed the cat

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: He's gonna tell everyone and Wilbur is gonna be in shit. He's going to be behind fucking bars.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	curiousity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I ADVISE YOU READ THE TAGS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! THIS IS LIKE. TRIGGERING ??
> 
> but if you have and aren't triggered by such things enjoy!  
> twitter is @tommyingot  
> comments r appreciated  
> antis i could care less about you rn

It's a fresh day, light is pouring into his bedroom as Wilburs eyes squint open.

To his side lies Tommy— obviously clothed. He's not really a creep. — Who is asleep. He looks peaceful sleeping like that, eyelashes spread across his cheek like waves to a shore. 

On Wilburs other side is an alarm clock reading 9:54AM. He shoves the blankets pooled atop him to his side, careful to not disturb the sleeping blonde.

He stretches, the golden rays of light accenting his body as his bones pop and crack. Wilbur glances back to the teen, his eyes soft as they travel his sleeping form.

And, suddenly, there's a rush of..god..attraction? He feels that's not the right word, it's wrong to see him like that but it might just be.

Normally, he wouldn't see Tommy as pretty, or handsome, he isn't the type you'd describe with those words. Perhaps he was proven wrong by the way his eyes spark like flint and steel upon the sight of his.. fragile frame, unconscious and completely unable to fend himself.

Innocent, he looks innocent whilst sleeping in an older dude's bed. Wilbur knows saying it like that can be interpreted in so many ways, and oddly enough? He uses that to his advantage.

Tommy's inability to protect himself from..anyone really..is arousing.

Wilbur scolds himself for thinking such repulsive thoughts.

———

It's later in on the day, Tommy woke up not soon after- well, Wil's thinking session. They had breakfast, chattering about and having, quite frankly, a grand time.

They streamed somewhere within the day, greeted chat and did some fun things. 

But, soon enough the day settled down and so did the two. Tommy yawned, tired, albeit it was still early. Dinner went down well, they had a small banter session, throwing teasing remarks back a forth like a ball.

Tommy marked his point of exhaustion by loudly groaning "I'm going to sleep." Wilbur gave a simple hum in return and a nod, smiling at the teen as he shuffled off.

This was the last night Tommy would be here, which means if he were to do..anything really bad, he wouldn't have to sit in the bitter silence of mutual hatred for himself while Tommy calls his parents for an early pick up.

And that singular thought was a floodgate for the rest to make their way back into Wilburs mind.

Wil waits a bit, playing it safe as he plans what he will do. Although, with something as tricky as this you could never have plans set in stone.

An hour later and Wilbur knows Tommy is asleep, as proven by the soft snoring drifting within his room.

He opens the door, and a singular slab of light illuminates the room. Wilbur can make out the sleeping boy on his bed, cuddled into the sheets.

So innocent, so unknowing. 

It's sad he had trust in Wilbur, his own innocence on a platter for the elder to steal. He will steal it, in no means is he letting up this chance.

Wilbur tip toes in, careful to not awaken the sleeping beauty, the door behind him is closed with a soft click and all that is left of the room is the darkness and the two.

There's a slight light, his curtain is quite thin and the moon is peaking through ever so slightly, and it's enough to see Tommy. 

Tommy. His plump cheeks and pink lips. So kissable, he wants to kiss them till they're bruised. Till his cheeks are a warm pink.

Tommy's hands, so.. perfect to hold. they look so soft in contrast to Wilburs own calloused hands. They'd look so, so good gripping the sheets, gasping as his back arches.

He just looks good.

Wilbur wants to be disgusted with himself but he can't. He wants this, even if he goes down for it.

There's a brief second where he contemplates backing out and opting for sleeping on the couch, he doesn't. Wilbur is stupid like that.

Wilbur gets onto the bed beside Tommy, the bed dipping under his weight. He hovers over the teen, seeking out where to start. The brunette straddles the teen in case he wakes up mid-process and fucks it all up.

Tommy still sleeps soundly.

Wilbur strokes his face gently, feeling the plush skin of his cheeks. His thumb darts to Tommy's mouth where it slides over his lips, tugging the bottom one down slightly. 

He really is a heavy sleeper.

His eyes avert to Tommy's neck, eyeing down the clear skin. Wil wants to mark it up with vast purples, all the way down his body like a valley spotted with purple flowers.

Wilbur brings his lips down to Tommy's own, carefully kissing him. And..it's amazing. His lips are doused in a chapstick, vanilla by the tastes of it. This sparks something in Wil, he wants more.

Tommy twitches, still asleep, sound like a baby.

Wilbur's hands go to pry the blonde's mouth open so he could have more. He did so successfully, licking into Tommy's mouth and drinking down the feeling like he would with liquor.

Tommy wakes up to this, eye's shooting open. Everything is blurry, but he knows its Wilbur from the grunting.

Wilbur jolts back, sitting up now and immediately slapping a hand to Tommy's face to block any noises.

"Mmph-?!" 

"Shhh..Shh, it's alright Toms." Wilbur coos, a gentle yet unsettling smile pulling at his face. His eyes stare right into Tommy, reading him like a book. He pulls his obstructive hand off Tommy's mouth, giving him a moment to talk.

"What the fuck-!? What the- HELP! Help plea-" 

Smack.

Tommy can feel his cheek igniting to life as a hand is slapped to his cheek and back onto his mouth.

"I said, you're gonna be okay, darling. Don't call for help, you don't need help." Wilbur's voice is no longer soft and reassuring, it's laced in lies and a potent venom. 

Tears well at Tommy's eyes, building up on his lash line and, ultimately, falling. Just like he was about to.

Tommy's legs thrashed as he kicked and pleaded behind the hand, trying to escape Wilbur. His efforts were fruitless as his legs fell down and he accepted it.

Wilbur clicked his tongue, going down to kiss the boy yet again, his other hand went to pull Tommy's pants down.

It's funny, really, how he would've turned himself in after even daring to think of this only a few days ago. But now he was acting on his own accord, doing what he pleases with the boy he cares for. 

Wilbur is looking down at Tommy now, taking in the view whilst he can. "You look so pretty when you cry." even though he can barely see Tommy, it's true. The streaks of tears are detailed with the reflection of the faint moon. 

Tommy wants to gag, he wants to disappear. God, he was stupid to think that Wilbur wouldn't be weird and take advantage of how close they are. He sniffles, frozen like a deer in headlights which makes it all the easier for Wilbur to violate him.

Wilbur licks the tears, lapping them from his cheek and whispering supposed soothing words into Tommy's ear as he reaches to grab lube.

Tommy's weeps as Wilbur spreads the lubricant over his free hand and prepares to push it in. He shakes his head as Wilbur shushes him.

"It's alright baby, I'll take care of you.." And his voice would almost comfort him if this wasn't rape.

Tommy's eyes scrunch closed as a single finger is pushed in and promptly thrusting in and out.

Wilbur is covering his thighs and face in kisses, but they sting just like the tears, they feel like acid. Wilbur adds a second and third finger, and there's little pleasure from it.

Tommy feels disgusting. His body is saying yes, yes please, his mind is wanting him to stop. He gives another futile attempt of escaping Wil's grasp.

Then Wilbur is lining up, pants discarded somewhere within the moments Tommy was backed out. His eyes widen as he watches Wilbur push in, sobs getting louder.

And that fucker is smiling at him, it's grim and sends a wave of disgust all over the teens body.

Wilbur thrusts in, moaning as Tommy lays still like a doll. Submitting to this cruel act.

Wilbur is starting a harsh pace at once, forgetting his previous encouragement of how he was going to take it easy.

There's a lot he lied about, no surprise he lied about that, too.

Wilbur is gripping his hips, pounding into the boy as obscene sounds of squelching and skin on skin fills the room. The sounds echo inside Tom's skull, mocking him for being so weak and stupid.

Surprisingly enough his tears hadn't slowed down once, still steady as a slight puddle formed beneath his head. Every now and then sharp jolts of pleasure hit the boy as Wilbur hits what he believes is his prostate.

Wilbur wraps a hand around Tommy's cock, jerking it and matching the pace of his thrusts as he moans directly in Tommy's ear.

"God, so good for me...so sad I can't hear you, though." Wil grunts, biting at his ear lobe as he feels Tommy cum all over his hand and shirt. 

A loud whine comes from the mouth beneath Wilbur's hand, and Tommy tightening around him is enough to tug Wil down the rabbit hole of euphoria.

He cums, deep inside the boy as Tommy cries and moans. Such opposite reactions and the two clashing are so beautiful.

"Ha...That was..so good, Tom's." Wilbur grins, pulling out and grabbing tissues to wipe the cum up.

Tommy only nods in agreement, not wanting to anger Wilbur.

The elder puts his pants on and leaves the room to sleep on the couch, leaving Tommy in the room of his rapist.

He doesn't sleep.

————

Wilbur slept in, and when he wakes up he's filled with a wave of guilt and dread, he remembers what he did.

He messed up, and there's no way he could possibly redeem himself.

Wil runs to his own room, the one that's cold and still smells of last night.

Tommy is gone, as is his stuff. 

Panic.

He's gonna tell everyone and Wilbur is gonna be in shit. He's going to be behind fucking bars.

It is, in fact, what he deserves after all.. isn't it? Or does he deserve to not see another kid in his life?

Wilbur falls to the floor, tugging his hair but not for the reason he would ask his partners to do so.

His mind is filled with hot air and thoughts are running a million miles per minute.

"I'm sorry, Tom- I'm sosoosos, so sorry— fuck, FUCK!" He screams, staggering into his bathroom and scrambling through the shit in his cabinet.

He finds what he wants.

A razor, a fresh one. 

Wilbur holds it for a moment, maybe he shouldn't.

But, he caused Tommy pain, meaning he deserves it back. It's rightfully deserved, because he's a monster.

Tears sting his cheeks as he pulls the blade down his arm in every direction. They're deep and will certainly do the job well.

He does the same to the other arm, albeit messily.

Wilbur sniffles, wiping his nose and smearing blood all over his face. His vision dots with black, slowly dissipating into...nothing.

He slides to the floor, pale and cold as his body waits for someone..maybe the police..to stumble on.

Wilbur is still smiling, even beyond death. It's a sad one, but we're getting rid of one bad cookie at a time right? For Tommy's sake.


End file.
